Shinichi and Shiho
by Pauli-chan
Summary: One-shot and a lot of fluff. There´s a storm and Shiho stays in Shinichis house. But some uninvited guests appear. Guess who? Right. Gin and Vodka. And something terrible happens. But every storm goes by. (I know, stupid summary)


**Author´s note: **I just wanted to mention that Detective Conan doesn´t belong to me, but I think you already knew this. Anyway, if you don´t like fluff, don´t read this story. But if you do, please review.

In my story Shinichi and Shiho returned themselves and Shiho doesn´t live with Prof. Agasa, but in her own house.

**Shinichi and Shiho**

It was thursday afternoon and school ended earlier, for there was about to be a dangerous storm. Shinichi and Shiho were walking home together like they always did. Suddenly it started to rain and although they ran as fast as they could they got totally wet. And there was also a cold wind blowing. When they reached Shinichi´s house Shinichi said: "It would be better if you´d stay in my house till the storm is over." Shiho nodded and so they entered.

There, they both went to different rooms and changed their clothes. Shiho was really happy that she was in the theatre-club in school, because this way she always carried around some extra-clothes. This time they were about to play "Dirty Dancing" and so Shiho had a beautiful white dress with her. When she entered the living-room, where Shinichi had already made a fire in the camin, he couldn´t do anything but stare at her. "What?",she asked in her usual voice. "You...just...look...um...beautiful.",he answered. "Thank you.",Shiho said blushing. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Like we said yesterday, the storm Asuka reached Tokio. Although he has just started he had done a lot of damage. The whole traffic has become impossible and...",but the man in the news couldn´t finish, because suddenly the light and the television went out. "Power failure.",Shinichi stated. In the same moment it began to flash and to thunder.

Shiho went to the window and looked out, thinking about something. "What´s wrong?",Shinichi asked and went to her side. "Nothing.",she answered quietly. "You look so sad. Don´t you like it when I´m near you?",he continued to ask. At first Shiho looked at him, surprised by his question, but then she looked down. "Of course I like having you by my side. I like it very much." She had whispered the last sentence. "But what´s wrong then?",he asked and huged her. He noticed that she was shivering. "Please. Tell me what´s wrong. I can´t bear to see you like that.",he said and held her closer. "I´m so confused.",Shiho said and after a moment of silence she continued: "I was always alone. I always tried to hide my feelings. But since I know you it seems impossible to do that. The strong feeling I have when you´re near me in overwhelming me. I can´t think properly and... But I´m so afraid I could lose you, like I´ve lost my family and I couln´t stand it, because I...I think I love you, Shinichi." She leaned her head on his chest and tried to keep away her tears. "I love you too Shiho. And you´ll never lose me. We will always be together. Promise?" "Promise." They looked into each other´s eyes and kissed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who could it be?",Shinichi asked angrily. "I´m going to open the door." ,Shiho said and went to the door, but just a second later she regreted her decision, because in the door stood Gin and Vodka.

"What do you want here." ,Shiho asked shocked. But the two of them didn´t answer. With an evil smirk Gin took out a gun from his jacket aimed at Shiho and shot. "Goodbye, traitor.",he said, before they left.

When Shinichi had heard the shot he immediately ran to the door. There he found Shiho lying on the ground, but Gin and Vodka had disappeared.

"Shiho! Shiho! Wake up!" ,he called to her frantically. She opened her eyes a bit. "Who did this to you?",he asked. "Gin...and Vodka.",she asked in a weak voice. "Not them again. I thought the police had arrested them two months ago.",Shinichi thought angrily. He wanted to chase after them, but then he decided that Shiho was more important.

He took her to the living room, where he placed her on the couch. Then he fetched the first-aid-kid and treated Shiho´s wound to stop the bleeding.

"You can´t die Shiho. Understand?",Shinichi said. "I won´t die. I promised you that we´ll always be together. Remember?",she said. Shinichi nodded and went to the phone, to call an ambulance, but there was no signal. "Shit.",he thought, but than he remembered that Prof. Agasa had a special phone, which also worked during a storm. "I´ll be back in a minute",he told Shiho, took his jacket and went to Prof. Agasa´s house. He found him in the laboratory. "Hello Shinichi. What are you doing here?",the professor asked. "Prof. Agasa this is an emergency. I need that special phone you´ve invented. Shiho has been shot and have to call the ambulance.",Shinichi told him as fast as he could. The professor nodded his head and immediately took out the phone from the cupboard. Shinichi called the hospital and told them his address. Then he thanked Agasa and returned to Shiho.

Back home he waited for the ambulance. The minutes seemed like hours for him. The whole time he cursed Gin and Vodka. In the light of the fire it was difficult to see something, but Shinichi noticed that Shiho was shivering. He touched her cheek and felt that it was cold. Immediately he brought a blanket. The shivering stopped, but she still felt very cold.

Finally the ambulance arrived, but they couldn´t take Shiho to the hosptal, because it would take too long. So they brought Shiho to a different room, where they took care of her wounds. Again the minutes became hours for Shinichi. When the doctor came out, Shinichi asked him:"And?" "Everything´s alright. She just needs some rest now. Your girlfriend is very strong. You can be proud of her. Any other person would be dead by now.",he said. Shinichi thanked the doctor and then the ambulance went to their next patient. Shinichi went back to the room where Shiho was sleeping. She had such a peacefull look on her face as nothing had happened. He had to smile when he remembered what the doctor had said about her. He sat for some time by her side, but the he became tired. He sat down by the desk and fell asleep. The storm lasted for the whole night, but the next morning it was gone. Only the damage that was left proofed that it really existed.

Shinichi was woken up by a delicious scent. When he opened his eyes he saw his breakfast and a cup of coffee standing in front op him. Surprised, he stood up from his chair. In the corner of the room Shiho was sitting in an armchiar and was reading one of his Sherlok Holmes-books. When she noticed him she put the book away and said:"I woke up a little earlier today and so I decided to make breakfast. And then I took this book. It is...",but she couldn´t finish her sentence, because Shinichi huged and kissed her. Then he looked deep into her eyes and said: "I´m so happy, Shiho." "I promised you that we´ll stay together." Shinichi nodded and they kissed again.

Because of the chaos in the city there was no school that day and so Shiho and Shinichi spend the whole day together.


End file.
